


Death Itself

by thaumaturge



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Magic-Users, Summons & Summoning Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaumaturge/pseuds/thaumaturge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna spends much of her visible effort on her pilgrimage healing others, but she can kill you with her brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Itself

Spira's ray of hope wouldn't allow herself to seem otherwise. She refused to let anyone's faith falter and leave room for fear. Even in front of Lulu, even Kimahri, she wouldn't let herself reflect anything but the calm she was to bring, because that peace of mind was for them as well. Her friends knew she had changed beyond comprehension during her training to be a summoner; let them believe she'd returned from the chamber of the fayth with nothing but healing in her heart.

The only one who knew what she carried was the aeon who'd given it to her.

Yuna was more than a sacrifice; she was death itself. The peace of defeating Sin would be bought with tremendous destruction to overpower the great monster's own. Spira would be healed only after many were torn asunder, fiends and ghosts and any who stood between.

This Valefor knew, for she had planted the seed for Yuna's destruction to grow. Together in the space between dreams and the waking land, they shared the secret Yuna refused to give her guardians: that she too had become the wielder of bloody talons and feathers, a shadow of the fury that Valefor had once been as Sin herself. The other aeons knew, as well, for no part of their summoner could be secret from their penetrating togetherness; but she always came to Valefor first, because they had been sharing her cataclysmic secret since its awakening: that the same summoner who gave light and life to the people of Spira was, first and foremost, an instrument of supreme annihilation.

It wouldn't do to let people think that summoners were something to be feared, rather than to be hoped for. She had become this to reassure and to comfort. She showered her friends in healing magic, tended to the sick, kept herself up nights ministering to the injured-- anything to distract from the aura of oblivion that hung around her, near-tangible to magical senses. Perhaps the people she cared for would think it was just a premonition of her own imminent destruction. If she was lucky, they would pin it all to her fate, and not fear for their own.

But Valefor had nothing to fear; indeed she knew better than any what Yuna had become. For she was the power that charged Spira's greatest vehicle of death, greater even than the monstrous Sin. And at night when they would rest alone in a private inn room, she would thread it through Yuna's fingers, softer and gentler than air: the weaving of destruction tucked carefully inside Yuna's heart, more and more complete with each new temple, each new power. When it came time to unfurl her net in the Final Summoning, spreading her power across Zanarkand to swallow even herself, she would enthrall her sacrifice to the greatest oblivion that had yet been born. A final expanse of death, with the power of her entire being: and beyond that, even Valefor did not know. But she longed to be consumed in the effort once again, a desire that Yuna shared. Together they would experience the intensity of an entire life burning out in one moment. It filled Yuna with shivering anticipation, and she could no longer tell whether it was hers or Valefor's own.

And they dreamed passionately of their destruction: summoner and summoned, Spira's light and Spira's darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a request for Valefor/Yuna, and inspired by Yuna's terrifying magic damage stat. I'm not sure if it's as pairing-y as the request was hoping for, but it's meant to be read in the most romantic possible light. :D


End file.
